


Whole

by hanorganaas



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves the feel of Rodney’s hands on his skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole

He loves the feel of Rodney’s hands on his skin. The way the fingers move in small intricate patterns causes John to moan and grip the binds holding him to the bed. The feel of Rodney’s hands elicits different reactions from him. 

Small light ministrations cause him to furrow his sweat drenched brow in frustration. He gasps lightly as small cries leave the back of his throat. The average pressure of touches causes him to twitch inviting Rodney to do more. Harder heavy petting causes him to groan longer and louder.

And when Rodney puts his hands on John’s hips when he makes love to him he feels…full.

The combination of Rodney’s hands wrapping around him, the scientist buried inside and him moaning out his name John in gasping quiet whispers make him feel something special.

It makes him feel whole.


End file.
